


Polyjuice, PolyWhoops!

by moonstruckfool



Series: Inktober [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Polyjuice Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckfool/pseuds/moonstruckfool
Summary: Inktober Day 5+6: Chicken/Drooling





	Polyjuice, PolyWhoops!

 

"Come on, Al, don't be a spoilsport."

"No. I already told you, you're gonna get into trouble."

James, Rose and Dominique stared back at him in mock dismay. James Sirius Potter had inherited his grandmother's proficiency in Potions and his parents' inclination for breaking rules; sitting on the floor in front of them was a cauldron of the notorious (for being difficult to brew as well as the purposes it had been used for) Polyjuice Potion.

"Well, all right. Suit yourself. You can sit here and watch and miss out on the fun."

James and Rose both spat into the bubbling green concoction ("Yuck, James, you're disgusting") and the liquid instantly turned a bright purple.

Rose ladled the potion into a small glass and handed it to Domi.

"Albus, are you sure you don't want to try it? It can't hurt."

"Yeah, Al, you chicken?"

"No, I'm not! I'm just smart enough to know when too much is too much!"

Feeling insulted, he got up and walked off, tossing his head. When would they learn? James and Domi were older than him, one would think they had better sense!

As he turned a corner, whispers came from the trio.

"Well, to be fair, he is a Slytherin."

"Yeah, we can't expect him to be brave like us."

Incensed, he whipped around and stalked back. How dare they?

"Oh, hey, Al, we were just going to come after you. Don't tell on us, okay?"

"I wasn't planning to, but now I think I will!"

He walked off again, this time heading straight for the headmistress' office. Professor McGonagall would not be pleased.

"Al, no!"

Then a piercing shriek that sounded like Dominique, and he rushed back. Oh, for Merlin's sake, hadn't he told them that it was dangerous? What if something bad happened to Domi and it couldn't be reversed?

Domi's previously blonde hair was now switching rapidly from James' brown to Rose's red and couldn't seem to decide on whether it wanted to be short or long. Domi herself looked a mess - were James and Rose ever to have children (which they wouldn't, that was disgusting) he was sure they wouldn't be the most attractive children in Britain. As for what was in her pants, Albus really didn't want to know. Her face was screwed up in pain, and the whole school had probably heard her screaming. James had turned very white, and Rose was desperately trying to pick a piece of the glass which Domi had dropped out of her hand.

"James, Al, go find a teacher, quick! I'll stay here with Domi and see what I can do."

Albus grabbed a catatonic James' forearm and sprinted with him in search of someone to help. Oh, they were as good as dead now; surely the school would owl their parents and they'd all be grounded or even expelled! He shuddered to think of it and forced his mind away from it and onto the task at hand.

As they rushed down the long corridors, they ran headfirst into none other than McGonagall herself. James seemed to find his voice back.

"Professor McGonagall-"

"I'm really, really, sorry-"

"I brewed a Polyjuice Potion-"

"James and Rose put their saliva in it-"

Heaving a sigh, she made the boys calm down and properly explain what had happened. Once they mentioned Domi, she immediately summoned the Potions professor and they rushed to her aid. There was no time to reprimand the children, and after a hurried discussion, the teachers deemed the hospital wing to be inadequate treatment and decided that St. Mungo's would be a better option. Rose was sent to have her hand looked at and James and Albus told to wait in McGonagall's office. The children exchanged gloomy looks as they separated to do as they were told, and James repeated that he was sorry over and over again until Al shoved him and told him to shut up.

To everyone's relief, Domi would be alright and could return to school in a few weeks, but Rose and James were confined to the Gryffindor common room during breaks as punishment and more security spells were placed on the school's stock of Potion ingredients. The next morning brought no less than three Howlers to the Great Hall, earning the Gryffindor table stares from the rest of the school, and the miscreants desperately wished that Harry had let James bring the Invisibility Cloak to school, while Albus tried to stifle a sudden bout of giggles. He'd made it clear that he had had no part in it and had tried to stop them, getting off scot-free and wasting no time in shoving "I told you so"s in the others' faces.

"Well, I suppose Slytherins are smart sometimes, if slightly cowardly." Off Al's look, James hastily amended - "Most of the time. Oh, fine, all the time. And not at all cowardly. Rose, don't look at me like that!"

 


End file.
